


Safe With Me

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel returns to Beelzebub.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Safe With Me

Title: Safe With Me  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 900  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Gabriel returns to Beelzebub.

"I zzzee you survived your week with Crowley and Aziraphale." Beelzebub looks him over, checking for any bruises or injuries. She doesn't really expect to find anything, but can't help checking. "Did you enjoy yourzzzelf?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I did." He follows her into the apartment they share on Earth. They've used it enough it actually feels like a proper home. It's somewhere he misses when he has to stay in Heaven for weeks on end. He raises an eyebrow at the new art decorating the wall above the fireplace. It appears to be some sort of dead animal covered in flies. "Where did you get that?"

"A gift from Dagon."

"Ah." That explains quite a bit. They wander through the apartment to the bedroom. He clears his throat. "Do you think you could... you know." Gabriel gives Beelzebub a look which includes his best 'puppy dog' eyes. "And you can leave the mark on until morning. I like knowing I'm powerless against you, Bee."

"Even without the mark, you've always been that way with me." It isn't exactly true. She has never put him into a situation where it went against what they had previously agreed on. She might be a demon and a Prince of Hell, but she sticks by her word. "Fine. Zzztrip down to your boxers, get onto the bed, and I'll be back."

Gabriel waits until she's out of the room before removing his clothes. He folds them up carefully, setting them on top of the dresser. He can feel himself shaking with anticipation. He gets onto the bed and waits.

Beelzebub comes back into the room wearing a pair of silk boxers and one of Gabriel's old t-shirts. Both pieces of clothing are covered in various stains which will never come out, no matter how hard the Archangel tries. He's convinced Beelzebub has miracled them that way.

She climbs onto the mattress behind him, pressing her body up against his back. Her arm curls around his chest as she rests her chin on his shoulder. "Tomorrow we're going to try out the new box of toyzzz I picked up. We'll zzztart in the morning and maybe, if you're very good, and do everything I azzzk, I'll allow you to taste me. How does that sound, pet?" The moan that falls from his lips makes a wicked grin spread on her face. She tilts her head and closes her teeth around his earlobe. Beelzebub bites down hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood.

Her hand dips down his chest towards his stomach, tracing along the ridges of his abs. She fights to keep from giggling as something Dagon said the other day pops into her head. Dagon had called Gabriel's abs 'cum gutters' before cackling like a fiend and wandering off. Beelzebub is always going to think of them as that now. It's only a matter of time before it slips out.

"I was terrified when I first arrived at their place, Bee. I didn't know what they were going to do and I was worried they'd hurt me." He sucks in a breath as her nails change to claws, pressing just hard enough to make his skin burn. She's _right there_ and then she moves her hand back up again. "But, you were right. Not only didn't they harm me, they made me feel welcome. I was a guest for a week. It was... nice."

Beelzebub buzzes in her throat, making Gabriel melt against her. "You don't have to tell me what you did while you were there. When I picked you up, you looked lighter, like zzzomething had been lifted off of your zzzhoulders." Her hand travels down his body again, claws skimming over muscle. "They were good for you."

"I set a pan on fire learning how to cook."

"Wait, what?"

"Ruined a pan, melted a spatula, and made the whole place stink." He shook his head. "But apparently I can make better pancakes than Crowley, so that's something."

"You'll have to zzzhow me."

"I actually slept a couple of times." He can feel the look of surprise on her face. "Once when Crowley was stroking my hair. And the other... We all shared a bed the night before last."

"I'm glad he took proper care of you." Beelzebub smiles against his neck. "Are you planning on zzzleeping tonight?"

"I think I can if you do the buzzing thing." He feels the vibrations start in her chest. They grow until the sound seems to surround him, wrapping him in a cocoon. It doesn't take long before he's getting drowsy. His eyes slip closed as her claws run along his skin from navel to throat and back again. Moments later, he's sound asleep.

Beelzebub slips her leg between his, curling her body around his as best as she can. It always amuses her that Gabriel wants to be the little spoon. Cuddling used to make her teeth ache. She knows how much it means to him, how much he loves being protected instead of having to be the powerful Archangel. Her hand travels to his thigh, hovering above the mark on his skin. It vanishes with a twist of her wrist, restoring his Grace. There's a momentary flash of light as his powers return. Gabriel whimpers in his sleep, but doesn't wake.

"Hush, pet, you're zzzafe here with me."


End file.
